Echinacea and Skullcap
by WildSoul5
Summary: Corra, who has just finished her healer's apprenticeship, has agreed to leave her home and tribe and make the six-hour drive to the land of the Quileutes. Will she be able to create a home in this new place, come into her own as a healer, and find a place among the tribe? Paul/OC Imprint Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Echinacea and Skullcap**

 _Chapter 1 – New Beginnings_

Corra meticulously bundled the last blue bottle in bubble wrap and carefully placed it in a tote, which was filled with the bottle's brothers and sisters; each one full of the most often needed herbal tinctures. Tote lid secured, she lifted it into the truck and made sure it wouldn't shift. The box truck's load was primarily herbs, herbal remedies, healing supplies, and books. Her clothes and personal items occupied a small section above the cab, with the exception of her camera and laptop, which were safely tucked in the passenger seat for the six-hour drive. Taking a second to complete one last visual inventory, satisfied that nothing had been left behind, she smiled a bittersweet smile. Leaving Toppenish meant starting an exciting new chapter in life, but, as is often the case, new beginnings are coupled with endings.

"Hey! Corra, you forgot something!" Maya, her mentor and mother, yelling jolted Corra out of her musings. What on earth could she have forgotten? Peeking around the back of the truck, she saw half of a beautiful selenite geode and a selenite necklace in her mother's hands. "These are for you. The crystal in this necklace was taken from the half of the geode that will stay here with me. Your father and I each have a crystal that was taken from the half of the geode that will move on with you. While I'm certain there will be regular visits, this will help keep us connected." Immediately jumping out of the truck, Corra pulled her mother into a tight hug, and was soon joined by her father, Jason.

"Thank you both, so much. You'll come visit soon, right?"

"Corra, of course we will visit, you silly girl," her mom said laughingly. "But, you need time to get settled and make your new home your own. The Quileute tribe has not been as lucky as our own Yakama tribe; they've been without a healer for many years. You agreeing to accept this position will do much to strengthen the connection and bond between tribes, which is something all tribes could use more of these days. I'm sure you will be very busy!"

"It's definitely exciting, but it's a lot of responsibility. I'm used to having you nearby for advice…but I guess it's time to take off the training wheels, huh?" In front of patients, Corra emitted a calm, comforting assuredness that could rival most healers and medical professionals. Yet, until she got into the flow of a session, there was still a small voice of uncertainty that made itself known.

"You may not have noticed, but I have. Corra, over the last year, you've relied on me less and less. Nearly all of our tribe is as comfortable seeing you as they are seeing me. You are ready for this. Trust your instinct, stay grounded and humble." Corra's mother smiled at her, carefully placing the selenite crystal around her neck and packing the geode safely in the truck. "Now, enough of this. It is time for you to get on the road. Remember, when you get close, call Billy Black. He's arranged for a place for you to stay until you get settled."

After final hugs, and assurances that she'd keep them posted during her trip, Corra slid into the driver's seat and adjusted the music. With a final wave out the window, she put the truck in drive and pulled away from her family home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Greetings

Chapter 2 – Greetings

The box truck made steady northwest progress, the rich forest air drifting in through the slightly opened driver's window soon mixing with the tang of ocean air. Double checking the directions one more time as I neared La Push, I decided it was time to call Billy Black. After several rings, a slightly out of breath voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Billy? My name is Corra, my mom Maya told me he'd be expecting my call."

"Oh, hi Corra, this is Billy's son Jacob. Yeah, he's been talking about it for a little while now…and is actually outside waiting on the porch. Your mom called about a half an hour ago, said you would be here soon."

"I should be there in about ten minutes. If I'm not there in twenty, feel free to send a search party." While the directions seemed fairly straightforward, I knew that rural and tribal roads could be tricky until you got your bearings. If you lived in a town where the teenagers thought it was funny to steal the street signs, navigation got even more complicated.

"We'll keep an eye out and see you soon. Do yourself a favor and don't pull the box truck all the way down the driveway, no sense in making it harder to back out than it already is."

Then the line was quiet. My focus on the last few turns was a fairly effective means of keeping the 'I want to make a good first impression' jitters at bay, but they hit full force as I carefully parked the truck in the driveway. Billy and Jacob were waiting on the porch, as promised. Pretending to look for something in between the seats, I took a few deep breaths to settle myself before jumping out of the truck, enjoying the feeling of standing with my feet on the earth again. The walk to the porch started to loosen up the stiffness from the drive. Luckily, I didn't have to initiate the conversation.

"Corra, we're so glad you made it safely. I'm Billy, and this is my son Jacob, whom you spoke with on the phone." I shook hands with both of them, feeling the sincerity in Billy's statement. "How was your trip? No problems, I hope?"

"I'm honored to be here and admittedly a little nervous. No problems, I particularly enjoyed the few miles through Olympic National Park. I'm really looking forward to exploring the area, once I've settled and managed to get a handle on my duties, of course." Billy and Jacob's warm and encouraging smiles helped me relax and start feeling more at home.

"You'll have plenty of help, both in your tribal duties and establishing a fulfilling life here, don't worry about that. The council and I want you to take your time getting settled before you start accepting appointments or house calls, so we've scheduled the bonfire to officially welcome you to the tribe three weeks from now. There's a few people I'd like to introduce you to prior to then, but don't want to overwhelm you. However, we do have one piece of business to attend to today." Billy began pushing himself out to the driveway. "Jake, why don't you help Corra back the truck out, and then she can follow us?" He looked over his shoulder with an almost mischievous grin. When I turned and looked at Jake, he had a similar expression.

"Yeah, I'd definitely appreciate the help getting the truck turned around. Ready?" While I was a fairly confident driver, I wanted to take every precaution to keep my supplies from getting jostled any more than they had to.

"Let's do this!" Jake bounded off the porch and towards the truck. With his evidently skilled guidance, the truck was quickly out of the driveway and on the road.

As Billy and Jake pulled out, I assumed we were going to the tribal office. A mile down the road, we took a quick right, passing a single house, before finally stopping just a bit further down the road. In front of me was a cozy, two story building that blended in almost perfectly with the surrounding forest, which kissed the edge of the yard. Jake immediately got out and helped Billy into his wheelchair. As I got out, a man and woman came out of the house and joined us in the yard. Thankfully, for a second time, Billy saved me from attempting to find the right words to start the conversation.

"Corra, I'd like you to meet Sam and his fiancé Emily. Sam, Emily, I'm happy to introduce Corra. As you know, she's traveled from the Yakama tribe to join us."

Sam offered me his hand and gave a firm handshake. "Corra, I'm glad you're finally here. The tribe's been anticipating your arrival since we'd received word that you'd been granted and accepted your position here."

"It's great to finally meet you!" Emily immediately pulled me into a tight hug. "My family is from the Makah tribe, which is just a bit further north. I know how I felt when I moved, and it was just a short distance, so I can imagine you'd have some worries and reservations. Just know that you have plenty of support already. Sam and I are right down the road, you passed our house on your way in to this clearing." I didn't quite understand the meaning of her last sentence and turned to Billy with a quizzical look. He still had that glint in his eye that I'd seen on the porch earlier, which only intensified as he began to speak.

"This is the business we needed to attend to today, perhaps somewhat of a welcome surprise. This land is being given to you as a gift from the Quileute council and tribe. We are also extending you a loan, which was used to build this clinic and residence, as well as a bit extra to help you get settled. We have several gifted tradesmen in our tribe and I'm excited for you to see what they've built. Emily, why don't you show her around?"

Everyone got a chuckle out of my surprised expression. I wasn't even been able to will myself to say thank you or move before Emily grabbed my hand and was excitedly pulling me towards the house with a spring in her step. The length of the front of the building had a covered porch, with a ramp off to the left that led to a small gravel parking area. The front door was offset toward the right side of the porch, painted a beautiful slate blue color. Before she opened the door, Emily stopped and turned to face me.

"I also have a small surprise for you, Corra. When I heard you were coming, I bugged Billy until he gave me your family's phone number. Your mom and dad helped us design the building, and pick out a few things to get you started. I hope you like it…and hope you'll let me help finish making it your own!"

I didn't even have time to respond before she opened the door and pulled me inside. It was clear that this was designed to be a waiting room, with a built-in L-shaped wooden desk facing the door. A computer, printer, and phone had already been set up. To my right were three doors, one identified as the office by an elegantly painted sign. It had a large window that looked out over the porch and front yard. The middle room was a store room that had been designed to be temperature and humidity controlled, a perfect place for herbs and medicines. A small powder-room style bathroom was at the back. To the left of the front door were two treatment rooms, identified by signs that matched the one hung on the office door, and a third door that presumably led to a stairwell. The walls had been painted a sandy tan and had several built-in shelves and cabinets strategically placed throughout the space. The floor was done in light stone. It was an incredible blank canvas.

"Emily…I…this is perfect. With some finishing touches, this will become a beautiful healing space. Of course, I'm counting on your help – I'm overwhelmed with ideas!"

Smiling with excitement, Emily said "well, hold on to your hat, we're not done yet! Let's go upstairs."

Unlocking the door to the stairs, we quickly climbed up and entered into a small, cozy living space. The walls were white. A rustic couch, already draped with my favorite quilt, sat facing a wall with several large windows that let the forest into the living room. To the right, a well-appointed kitchen and table, and to the left, two doors that led into the bedroom and bathroom. A raw-wood bedframe held an empty queen mattress, which faced more windows that looked out into the forest. A two-door closet, and dresser and chest of drawers that matched the bedframe completed the bedroom.

"The bedroom set was a gift from your parents. Your mom mentioned that you didn't like mirrors in the bedroom, so we built the dresser without one."

Nodding and smiling, mom really remembered the little things like that, I peeked into the bathroom. The floor was done in river rock and there was a clawfoot tub, shower, a row of windows that faced the back yard near the ceiling, and plenty of storage.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank each and every one of you for this space. I'm looking forward to getting to work – hopefully over time I'll be able to repay your kindness and warm welcome."

"I'm sure you've got lots to do to get ready, so start making a list and let me know how I can help. We should probably head back downstairs for now, I'm sure Sam has a few things he'd like to talk to you about." Emily led the way down the stairs, back in to the office, where Sam was waiting. I didn't have any trouble finding my words, this time.

"Sam, this is all incredible, and extremely unexpected. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted all my shoulders, since nearly everything is ready to go. Thank you, and I look forward to thanking the rest of the tribe."

"Everyone that helped build this will be excited to hear how much you love it. A few things you can't see – the walls, ceiling, and floor have some of the best, eco-friendly insulation available. Both the clinic and your home have geothermal heat/cooling, with small electric heaters in case you need a little extra heat. We can go over everything once you're settled in. Before we let you get started, there's one more thing…"

"Yes, I'd been wondering about that. How many are there?" Sam smiled at my question, shaking his head.

"I should've guessed you'd be prepared for this. Right now, it's just me, but there are several others that are not far behind in shifting. It is true that there is a coven of vampires that live outside of Forks – seven in total. We have a treaty with them specifically and they do not come on our land, but the wolf-gene knows nothing of treaties, and I'd rather have the advantage anyway. There will be plenty of time to discuss more in the coming weeks."

"Please let me know as others get close. If they let me, there are things I can do to help ease the transition."

"I appreciate it, and I'm sure they will too. I think it'll be at least a few weeks, yet. Now, I've left a list of my, Emily's, and Harry and Sue Clearwater's phone numbers over here." Sam pointed to a paper that had been taped to the back of the desk. "You already have Billy's number as well. Don't hesitate if you need anything."

"Including company!" Emily piped in.

We all walked out the door and back into the driveway, where Billy and Jake were still waiting. After some more hugs and heart-felt thank yous, the four tribe members prepared to leave.

"I've got some things I'd like to do tonight, before I move in anything from the truck. But, I would appreciate the help tomorrow if anyone's available? The job pays in pizza and baked goods." I hazarded a guess that offer would be more than enough to enlist Jacob's help.

"Oh, I am totally in!" said Jacob. Hook, line, sinker, I thought to myself.

"No bribes necessary here, I'm looking forward to it," said Emily.

Sam and Billy had other things to attend to during the day tomorrow, but were planning on stopping by in the evening to see how things were progressing. I waved goodbye to everyone as they left the driveway, grabbed a few items I'd need to get the space ready out of the truck, and gently shut the clinic door behind me.

"Alright, let's get to work."


End file.
